


Sasuke VS 100 Gecs

by Godspeed_Cowboy



Category: Naruto
Genre: 100 gecs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Crack, Crack Fic, Disappointment, Funny, Gen, Humor, I feel like if Sasuke listened to 100 gecs, I think Naruto and Sakura would listen to 100 gecs and like them, One Shot, Roommates, Sasuke would just be disappointed, Stupid shit, This Is STUPID, Uchiha Sasuke Is So Done, all three live together, dumb shit, he would just get obliterated on the spot, like his brain would turn into mcdonalds sprite and TV static, my humor is literally shit I am so sorry for this but also not, oh my god they were roommates, really stupid, references to 100 gecs, references to other media, this fic is literally just my brand of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godspeed_Cowboy/pseuds/Godspeed_Cowboy
Summary: Sasuke listens to 100 Gecs for the first time.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 15





	Sasuke VS 100 Gecs

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid indulgent shit
> 
> Twitter: @YeehawMitski

“Hey. Hey Sasuke.”

Sasuke looks up from where he’s watching TV. Sakura is looming over the back of the couch he’s on.

He sighs, “What is it, Sakura?”

“Have you ever heard of 100 Gecs?”

Sasuke squints, “100 what?”

“100 Gecs.”

“No?”

Sakura smiles at him, “Do you want to know what 100 Gecs is?”

Sasuke does not like that smile. He also knows that she won’t stop asking him things like that until he says yes. He sighs again, resigned, and speaks with one of those dumb princley accents.

“Sure, Sakura, please, do tell, what is this 100 Gecs you speak of?”

Sakura hops over the back of the couch right next to him and loops an arm around his shoulder. And from her pockets, her phone and earbuds. She shoves them into Sasuke’s ears, plugs them into the phone jack, and he hears her typing. And she’s still smiling.

“Okay, so based off of title alone I want you to pick a song. Money Machine, Stupid Horse, or Ringtone?”

“None but I’ll go with Money Machine because it was the first one you said.”

She nods and speaks in a posh accent, “Excellent choice, my good sire!”

Sakura clicks the video and turns the volume up. 

And for the next two minutes and thirty one seconds she watches as Sasuke’s brain gets absolutely obliterated. Even after it stops, he sits there for a moment, looking part awed, part confused, and part horrified. Slowly, he takes the earbuds out and turns to her. She’s smiling at him still.

“Sakura,” he starts, “what the _fuck_ was that?”

Her smile grows bigger, if not a little evil.

“Naruto showed me and I thought you’d like it as much as we do.”

Sasuke stares at her before turning around to shout over the couch.

“NARUTO!” 

A yell from upstairs, “WHAT!?” 

“I’M TAKING YOUR PHONE AWAY, GET DOWN HERE!”

“WHAT!? NO! IT’S _MY_ PHONE, JACKASS!”

Sasuke runs off the couch and up the stairs, and for a good thirty minutes Sakura hears a fight like no other

**Author's Note:**

> stream Hand Crushed By A Mallet


End file.
